


Fuck me already

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Smut, WeUsFanFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Ravn quiere follarse a Leedo.





	Fuck me already

Leedo está bueno. Está muy bueno y es por ello que Ravn se ha visto más de una vez observando al menor mientras bailaba y tratando de que no se le formara una erección entre las piernas. Le pasa lo mismo cuando le acompaña al gimnasio. No puede resistirse a los ojitos de cachorrito que Geonhak pone cuando le pide, por favor, que vaya con él y le haga compañía mientras hace ejercicio; y mierda, desearía poder hacerlo. Más de una noche y más de dos a la semana se ha despertado con las sábanas quitadas, sudando y con una erección que le cuesta calmar por culpa de estar soñando que se follaba al menor. 

 

Y estaba seguro de que Leedo no ignoraba los pensamientos y sentimientos de Ravn hacia él. El otro rapero había empezado a salir de la ducha con únicamente una toalla enrollada a la cintura mientras por su cuerpo, bastante musculado, caían aún gotas de agua procedentes de su pelo revuelto. Además, en el gimnasio se quitaba la camiseta cuando el mayor estaba delante; y mientras comían o cenaban, se mordía el labio o se pasaba la lengua por el mismo únicamente cuando Youngjo le estaba mirando. La tensión sexual entre ellos se podía palpar y cortar con unas tijeras; y hasta los demás miembros empezaban a ser conscientes de ello. 

 

Pero aquel día, Ravn juraría que le acabaría dado un ataque al corazón si Leedo seguía comportándose de aquella forma. Estaban en una entrevista y el vestuario que sus estilistas habían elegido para aquel día favorecía mucho al menor. Le quedaba jodidamente bien, marcaba sus pectorales y si se fijaba en la zona entre sus piernas —cosa que no podía evitar— notaba cómo se le marcaba todo. Además, Geonhak no dejó de mirarle en toda la entrevista. Le dedicaba sonrisas pícaras y descansaba una de sus manos en la pierna de Youngjo, cada vez más cerca de su ingle. Y todo iba yendo bien hasta que una pregunta de la presentadora provocó un movimiento en Geonhak demasiado provocador. El menor había juntado su lengua contra su mejilla izquierda y movía la mano derecha cerrada en un puño contra la mejilla derecha al compás de un ritmo de lo más sugerente. Parecía que estaba imitando una mamada. Ravn trató de evitar mirar a su compañero de grupo mientras hacía aquello pero le fue imposible parar el calor que crecía en su estómago y la erección que luchaba por crecer dentro de sus pantalones apretados.

 

\-----

 

— Ven aquí, Geonhak.

 

Nada más llegar al apartamento que compartían todos juntos, ya con ropa casual después de haberse cambiado en el edificio de su compañía, Youngjo tomó la mano del otro rapero y tiró de él hacia su habitación. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta y le miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. El menor, que entendía lo que el mayor quería, se apoyó en una pared cruzado de brazos y observándole, con una sonrisa pícara.

 

— ¿Me encierras aquí y lo único que vas a hacer es mirarme? Pensaba que eras más listo, Youngjo —no mencionó honoríficos, no le habló con respeto y su voz sonó aún más grave de lo normal, lo que provocó escalofríos en el mayor.

 

— Cállate. ¿Te parece normal ir provocando de esa manera? ¿Y en público?

 

— Así que captas las indirectas. Te ha costado, ¿hm?

 

Ravn se cansó de escucharle. Y no en el mal sentido, sino que aquella conversación únicamente aumentaba la tensión sexual entre ambos chicos. Leedo era conocido entre sus fans por apariencia de tipo duro pero siendo un chico adorable; y en el dormitorio era todo lo contrario, cumpliendo el estereotipo de tío bueno que todo el mundo quiere llevarse a la cama. Y en este caso, ese “todo el mundo” equivalía a Kim Youngjo. El mayor se acercó a él, le separó de la pared y le llevó hacia la cama hasta que las piernas de Geonhak chocaron con ésta, para luego empujarle hacia el colchón y ponerse encima de él con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. El menor no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, y puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para tenerla algo más alzada.

 

— La bestia comienza a salir… ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

 

— Cállate.

 

Ravn tomó entre sus dedos el cuello de la camisa de Leedo y con un rápido movimiento, comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones. No quería romperla porque aquella especialmente era un regalo que él le había hecho en su anterior cumpleaños, pero a la vez le urgía la necesidad de quitarle la ropa, aquella que tanto les molestaba. 

 

— Tardas... —murmuró Geonhak con voz cantarina— ¿Piensas excitarme así?

 

Con tal de callarle, Youngjo se olvidó de la camisa y se lanzó a los labios del menor y comenzó así uno de los besos más calientes que había dado durante toda su vida sexual. Sí, había estado con más chicos y con más chicas, había tenido sexo durante noches enteras y había disfrutado de orgasmos que ni siquiera imaginaba que fueran posibles, pero la excitación que le estaba regalando el otro rapero no la había sentido nunca. Y probablemente fuera por las ganas de follar con él que había reprimido durante al menos tres meses. Abrió los labios de su compañero con los suyos y coló la lengua entre estos, provocando que ambas se unieran en una lucha por ver quién dominaba, por ver quién excitaba más al otro. Cuando vio que Geonhak estaba muy inmerso en aquel beso, se separó de él y le guiñó un ojo, no tardando en ir a morder su cuello, donde dejó una marca que le duraría días. 

 

— Te odio… 

 

— Tu polla no piensa lo mismo.

 

Leedo reaccionó ante aquellas palabras. Puso las manos en los hombros de Ravn y con fuerza y un movimiento rápido, le puso debajo de él y le dejó inmovilizado. Sujetó sus muñecas con sus manos y se agachó hacia él, le miró a los ojos desde muy de cerca y pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios del mayor, de forma muy lenta.

 

— ¿Ahora el gatito no habla ni dice nada?

 

Youngjo se mantuvo en silencio. Geonhak tomó esa respuesta como un sí, como que se iba a quedar callado, y únicamente soltó sus muñecas para poder quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Se mordió el labio inferior al observar el torso del mayor expuesto para él, pues le encantaba aquella parte de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se agachó y comenzó a repartir besos por sus pectorales, hasta que tomó uno de sus pezones con los dientes y mordió con suavidad, sacando un jadeo de entre los labios del mayor. Leedo sonrió al escuchar aquel sonido y continuó estimulándole ahí mientras movía la cadera hacia delante y hacia detrás. De aquella forma sus dos miembros duros se rozaban y peleaban contra sus pantalones para salir de aquella tela que los aprisionaba.

 

— Eres malo, Geonhak… —pronunció el mayor entre jadeos— Muy malo…

 

— Y más malo que puedo ser… ¿Te han follado alguna vez, Youngjo? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a cuatro y te han follado hasta que no pudieras más? —Ravn no respondió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas preguntas, las cuales dejaban muy claro cuáles eran las intenciones del menor en aquel encuentro sexual— Oh… el tierno gatito se pensaba que con esa mirada felina iba a poder dominar… qué adorable.

 

Leedo llevó las manos hacia la cintura de los pantalones de Youngjo y soltó el botón con un suave juego de dedos, luego le bajó la cremallera del mismo y le hizo levantar la cadera para quitárselo. Los bajó por sus piernas mientras las llenaba de besos y los tiró al otro lado de la habitación mientras se ponía de pie. Ordenó al mayor que no se moviera y se quitó sus propios pantalones y su camisa. Volvió hacia la cama con únicamente su ropa interior, y se puso en la misma posición que antes, sólo que esta vez se sentó en su estómago para no regalar ningún tipo de contacto al pene de Ravn. Y el mayor sufría, porque estaba tan excitado que necesitaba que le tocaran ya.

 

— Geonhak… por favor…

 

— ¿Me estás suplicando que te toque, Youngjo? —el mencionado asintió— Hm… date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro.

 

Geonhak se levantó de donde estaba. Había tenido una idea que quería probar con el mayor. Se dirigió al armario de Youngjo, donde sabía que tenía guardadas las camisas, corbatas y cinturones, y tomó una de sus corbatas, negra con rayas blancas. Volvió de nuevo hacia la cama y pasó al lado del chico, quien le había obedecido y se había puesto en la posición que le había dicho. Acarició su espalda con el borde de la corbata y Youngjo se estremeció, notó cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y acababa, cómo no, en su miembro, excitándole más si aquello era posible. Leedo no tardó entonces en llevar a cabo su idea: tomó la corbata con las dos manos y la llevó a los ojos de Ravn, los cuales tapó al atarla en su nuca, privándole de toda visión. Aquello generó una imagen del mayor bastante excitante y pícara, mostraba cómo el gran rapero de Oneus podía someterse a las más mínimas muestras de placer. Y a Geonhak le encantaba.

 

— Joder… si supiera que te pondrías a cuatro para mi tan rápido te hubiera follado antes, Kim Youngjo. 

 

— ¿Y si tantas ganas tienes, por qué no lo haces ya?

 

— Porque me gusta tomarme mi tiempo. Me has suplicado que te tocara antes y quiero que me supliques para que te folle.

 

— Eres malvado.

 

— No soy malvado, cariño; es sólo que no me gusta hacer las cosas demasiado deprisa.

 

Ravn soltó un gruñido y agarró las sábanas entre sus dedos. Que Geonhak le estuviera dominando de aquella manera y llevara el ritmo del encuentro le excitaba y le cabreaba a partes iguales, porque necesitaba ser tocado. Su miembro alzaba la tela de los boxers y notar los bordes de la corbata rozando su nuca le causaba escalofríos. Hasta que entonces notó las manos calientes del menor en su cintura y segundo después, su ropa interior siendo bajada por sus piernas hasta dejarla a la altura de sus rodillas, que estaban apoyadas en el colchón. Leedo apoyó las manos en las nalgas de Youngjo, apretó y las abrió, y acarició con suavidad la separación entre ellas. Pasó lentamente la yema de su dedo índice por ahí y trazó una línea recta que acabó en la punta de su miembro, y volvió otra vez al inicio. Así se mantuvo unos segundos. Fue cuando el mayor, sin poder aguantar más, llevó su mano a su propio miembro, siendo incapaz de alcanzarlo porque el menor se la había sujetado.

 

— ¿Te he dado permiso para tocarte?

 

— ¿Es que me tienes que dar permiso, Geonhak?

 

— ¿El gatito quiere tener algo en la boca para no poder hablar? Me molesta escucharte —se agachó y llevó su boca al oído de Ravn, donde habló después de dejar un mordisco— Te recuerdo que soy yo quien manda, Youngjo. 

Joder. La voz grave de Geonhak le provocó tantas sensaciones con apenas unas palabras que fue incapaz de no obedecerle durante el resto del encuentro. Aquel era el estímulo que había necesitado para, finalmente, caer cien por cien en las redes del menor y dejarse llevar; someterse al placer que, sabía, le esperaba. 

 

— Así me gusta —repitió Leedo, volviendo a incorporarse.

 

Se colocó detrás de Ravn y abrió sus piernas con ambas manos, y luego puso sus rodillas entre ellas para que no fuera capaz de cerrarlas. Desde ahí, tenía una visión perfecta de la entrada del mayor, de lo cerrada que estaba y de la magnífica posición en la que se encontraba para ser follado sin piedad. Volvió a pasar el dedo haciendo el mismo trayecto que antes y se agachó. No pudo evitar llevar su boca al aquel agujero que tanto le llamaba y, sin avisar, lo rodeó con la punta de la lengua. Youngjo no fue silencioso ante aquello, una de sus prácticas favoritas era aquello —pero eso no se lo diría a Leedo—. El menor comenzó a hacer círculos para humedecer el anillo de músculos que rodeaban la entrada e intentó introducir su lengua varias veces, la cual quedaba algo apretada. Y sentir las paredes de Youngjo tan cerradas le mandaba calambres de calor a su miembro; deseaba follárselo. Y no sentía que pudiera esperar mucho más.

 

— Estás muy apretado, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cuánto hace que no te follan? ¿O es que no te han follado nunca? 

 

Geonhak habló muy cerca del ano del mayor, tanto que Ravn notaba el aliento del otro rapero chocar contra su húmeda entrada. Y fue en cuanto terminó de hablar que decidió introducir el primer dedo en el mayor. No quería hacerle daño cuando le follara. Aprovechó la saliva que había dejado en aquella zona y poco a poco comenzó a introducir sus falanges, una a una, hasta el nudillo. Lo mantuvo unos segundos quietos antes de moverlo, simulando suaves penetraciones que acelerarían la dilatación. Luego, cuando notó que sus paredes se iban aflojando, metió un segundo dedo. De nuevo esperó a que se relajara; después movió ambos dígitos juntos y los dobló. Y fue al doblarlos que Ravn se perdió, pues las primeras falanges de los dedos de Geonhak apretaron su próstata; su punto de mayor placer. Los gemidos y los fuertes jadeos del mayor se lo hicieron saber a Leedo, quien tomó la decisión de torturar aquel punto sin dejar de masajearlo a la vez que abría los dedos en tijeras para abrir dilatar aún más su apretada entrada.

 

— Joder…

 

— ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, Youngjo? ¿Te gusta que te folle con mis dedos?

 

— Me encanta…

 

— Estoy seguro de que podrías correrte sólo con ellos…

 

Ravn no lo negó, lo cierto era que estaba muy cerca de correrse en aquel momento y se estaba conteniendo. No quería llegar al orgasmo sin haber recibido apenas toques en su miembro, y mucho menos dejar a Geonhak a medias por no lo haberle hecho llegar al clímax. El placer cada vez era más intenso para el mayor, el calor se juntaba en su estómago y bajaba a su miembro;  y aumentaba sus ganas de tocarse y de masturbarse. Leedo, al notar cómo el cuerpo de Youngjo reaccionaba cada vez más al placer y a sus dedos dentro de él, los sacó de golpe. Era demasiado pronto para que llegaran los orgasmos. Ravn dejó escapar un quejido de entre sus labios y apretó aún más las sábanas entre sus dedos.

 

— Cariño, no quiero que te corras sólo con mis dedos. Eso sería muy triste, ¿no crees?

 

— Geonhak…

 

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

 

Youngjo se quedó callado por unos segundos. Por supuesto que tenía algo que decirle, mierda, quería suplicarle que le follara, que le penetrara y le llevara al orgasmo que tanto tiempo había esperado. Deseaba sentir al menor dentro de él, moviéndose y jadeando con aquella voz grave que volvía locos a muchos seguidores y, sobre todo, a él. Pero no habló; sino que en vez de él lo hizo su cuerpo. De su miembro caían pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal indicando que se había quedado a muy poco de su orgasmo y, al verlo, Leedo decidió tomar su pene entre sus manos y empezar a masturbarle, suavemente.

 

— No te escucho hablar, Youngjo —susurró de nuevo en su oído— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

 

— Fóllame ya, por favor.

 

Ahí estaban las palabras que el menor quería escuchar. En la mayoría de sueños eróticos que había tenido con Ravn, los cuales habían sido bastante frecuentes desde que grabaron en Italia el videoclip y el photoshoot de su nuevo album, era el mayor quien le suplicaba que le follara, que le diera placer y le llevara a un intenso orgasmo. Y si por algo era conocido Geonhak entre la gente con quien había tenido era relaciones sexuales, era porque siempre cumplía sus fantasías. Siempre. No hacía excepción. Y, por supuesto, no haría excepción con el mayor, a quien ya tenía suplicándole.

 

— No has tardado tanto en suplicarme que te follara, cariño.

 

— Por favor…

 

— Habrá que lubricar antes mi polla, ¿no? Que sigues apretado para ella.

 

Según iba hablando, Geonhak se iba moviendo por encima de la cama. Tomó los brazos de Ravn y le puso de rodillas sobre el colchón. Esperó a que el mayor se colocara del todo y acarició sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos, llegó poco a poco al nudo de la corbata y lo desató. Youngjo parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba sus cuerpos desnudos. Fijó su mirada en los ojos del menor y se mordió el labio inferior. Leedo esbozó una sonrisa.

 

— Qué lindo… sudado, con la respiración entrecortada y con ganas de que te folle… —el pulgar derecho de Geonhak acarició los labios de Ravn— y qué abiertos van a estar ahora estos labios....

 

El mayor tragó saliva. Sabía exactamente lo que el menor quería que le hiciera y no se iba a negar a ello. Hacer mamadas era una de sus especialidades y disfrutaba en el proceso, aún más cuando estaba tan caliente y tan excitado. Asintió con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos  y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del más alto. Leedo, entonces, se puso de pie sobre la cama y se deshizo de su ropa interior. La longitud de sus piernas era ideal para que Ravn, de rodillas, alcanzara con su boca su miembro. El menor tomó su pene entre sus dedos y los dirigió a los labios de Youngjo, quien los entreabrió para recibir aquello que tanto deseaba. Un jadeo escapó de entre los labios de Geonhak al notar la calidez de la boca del otro rapero rodear su miembro y no dudó en empujar hasta que todo su miembro estuvo cubierto de saliva. Se movía hacia delante y hacía detrás, follaba la boca de Ravn con lentitud y profundidad; y un gemido sonoro de sus labios cuando el mayor hizo lo posible y alardeó de garganta profunda, de tener la capacidad de aguantar que el pene de Leedo llegara más allá de su campanilla.

 

— Joder… si llego a saber que esto se te daba tan bien te habría follado la boca mucho antes.

 

Ravn alzó la mirada y la juntó con la de Geonhak. El mayor tenía los ojos brillantes por el placer que estaba sintiendo y en aquel ángulo el más alto podía ver cómo sus labios formaban un perfecto círculo al rodear su miembro. Y por más que habría querido, no pudo aguantar más. Si seguía follándole la boca de aquella forma, se correría sin haber sabido lo que era sentir su entrada apretada contra su miembro. Leedo se tuvo que repetir a sí mismo que cumplía todas sus fantasías sexuales, y con Youngjo no iba a hacer una excepción. Por supuesto que no. No podía contar las veces que se había masturbado en la ducha pensando en tener sexo con él. 

 

— Ven aquí.

 

En un gesto rápido, sacó el miembro de la boca del mayor y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Quería que Ravn se pusiera encima de él, se sentara sobre su miembro y se follara a sí mismo mientras él se deleitaba con su cuerpo desnudo, con sus caras de placer y la imagen de su miembro goteando y deseando ser tocado. Y vaya que se estaban entendiendo en aquel encuentro, porque a Youngjo no le hicieron falta más palabras para saber lo que Geonhak quería. Se puso con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y tomó la polla del menor con una mano. La alineó junto con su entrada y fue bajando poco a poco. Cerró los ojos cuando la punta atravesó por primera vez su anillo de músculos y le penetró, aunque no paró de bajar hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de él. Miró entonces a Leedo y echó los brazos hacia atrás. Apoyó las manos en sus muslos y se mantuvo así unos segundos, acostumbrándose al tamaño del menor. Y fue cuando notó las manos del otro rapero agarrarse a su cintura que comenzó a moverse con suavidad. Los primeros movimientos eran hacia arriba y hacia abajo, suaves penetraciones no demasiado profundas con las que buscaba acariciar su próstata. No tardó en sentir placer con aquellas embestidas, le gustaba llevar el ritmo de aquello aunque no fuera quien dominara.

— Geonhak… tócame, por favor…

 

Pidió entre jadeos y gemidos, y el mencionado, que estaba demasiado envuelto en el placer que estaba sintiendo como para negarle algo, le hizo caso. Agarró el miembro del mayor y comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo que Youngjo se follaba a sí mismo. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad de los movimientos, y Ravn se acordó de algo que le dijo uno de los últimos chicos con los que había follado. Dejó de moverse como lo estaba haciendo y bajó de nuevo hasta tener el miembro de Geonhak totalmente dentro de él. Comenzó a moverse en círculos y no tardó en sentir, por fin, cómo la punta del pene del menor masajeaba su próstata. Y no quiso ser silencioso. Dejó que los gemidos escaparan de entre sus labios y por un momento deseó que el resto de miembros le escucharan, que supieran que estaba teniendo el mejor polvo de su vida y que lo estaba disfrutando. Se mantuvo así un rato, acompañado de los movimientos de la mano de Leedo en su miembro, y el orgasmo vino mucho antes de lo esperado. A la vez, ambos gimieron con fuerza y Ravn cayó sobre el torso del menor.

 

— Wow…

 

— Eso digo yo… wow…

 

Youngjo se movió con cuidado, se quitó de encima de Geonhak y se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba. Estaba exhausto. Respiraba con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el techo, y todo su cuerpo estaba sudado. Pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que repetiría aquello cada día. Giró la cabeza hacia el menor y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron. Y la timidez comenzó a aparecer en Leedo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y suspiró.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre?

 

— Que acabo de follarte y ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

 

— ¿Y por qué te pones tan tímido?

 

— Porque no me esperaba que fuera a pasar esto. 

 

En realidad, lo que Geonhak esperaba que pasara era que su primera vez juntos fuera después de una cita y de haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Imaginó que aquello debía esperar. Durante aquel encuentro, Ravn no había mostrado ningún signo de estar enamorado de él —ni tampoco Leedo, de hecho— y las dudas comenzaban a llenar sus pensamientos. 

 

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —murmuró el menor, girándose hacia Youngjo.

 

Y en vez de una respuesta del mayor, lo que obtuvo fue un tierno beso en los labios, una sonrisa y un suave empujón. Ravn rodeó entonces su cadera con un brazo, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. 

 

— Ya te abrazo yo —dijo firmemente, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Por cierto, mañana a las nueve de la noche te quiero arreglado y en la puerta. Es una cita. No te puedes negar.

 

Al día siguiente, Youngjo le hizo el amor a Geonhak.

**Author's Note:**

> hm, h-hola uwu
> 
> este es el primer smut que escribo así que seguramente no será perfecto, pero vi por twitter el vídeo de Leedo que os dejé arriba y... omg. me inspiré. sorry.
> 
> ¡espero que os guste! no os olvidéis de echar un vistazo al WeUs Fan Fest ^^


End file.
